Bedtime Story
by Skyelara
Summary: Sonic has always told his daughter the same story; the story of how he and Amy met and fell in love. After overhearing Tails and Sonic talking one night, his daughter will do anything to learn the truth. But sometimes, the truth is better left unsaid.
1. Will you tell me a bedtime story?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

She danced around him, pink hair swirling about, green gems sparkling up at him as she smiled. Her smile had always made him feel warm inside-- not the warmth her mother used to make him feel, but a loving warmth all the same. Her laughter was like music and sweet silver bells, tickling his ears as he bent down to pat her head affectionately.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she beamed up at him, staying still for once. She was such a bundle of energy, never wanting to stay still--just like him when he was her age. "Lets go play!"

"Not now, Rose," he told her in a gentle tone, picking her up in one swift motion, setting off another fit of giggles accompanied by a shriek. "Now it's time for bed, okay?" Rose automatically nestled against her father's chest, resting her head against the dip between his shoulder and neck.

"Okay, Daddy!" she replied happily at once. At least she always listened to him--well, almost always. It made taking care of her by himself a whole lot easier.

He glanced over towards the cream colored couch, looking at his twined-tailed friend who was sitting upon it. "Say goodnight to Uncle Tails."

"Goodnight, Uncle Tails," she repeated her father's words with ease, waving the tiniest bit. She let out a large yawn, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

The fox couldn't help but smile sweetly at her, aqua eyes glistening with various sorts of emotions. "Goodnight, Rosie." He then directed his attention to the blue hedgehog. "Are you coming back down after, Sonic?"

The said hedgehog nodded at once. "Yeah, I should be down in a couple of minutes. Can you stay? Or will Cream be worried about you staying out so late?"

Tails shook his head at once. "No. Vanilla's visiting at the moment. It's not that late anyway," he shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Besides, at the moment, you need me more."

He would never admit it to anyone, but Sonic was very grateful for all the help Tails and Cream were giving him. He was never one to ask others for help, for he was usually the one doing the helping. Even though Rose wasn't bad like other children, she was still a handful and Sonic knew that every once in a while, help was something he needed.

The cobalt hedgehog sent the fox a look of gratitude before walking out of the living room, down the hallway, and into his daughter's bedroom. The room was an explosion of pink; dark pink carpets, light pink walls, striped pink covers on the bed.

There were many pictures hanging onto the walls, mostly drawings that she had made of him, her, and her mother--well, what she thought her mother looked like anyway. Sonic recalled one day, when he was in a meeting with Rose's preschool teacher, she showed him the many pictures Rose had drawn of her mother. That was the first time he had cried in front of someone he hadn't even known. Crying came easy nowadays…

He set her down as gently as he could. He watched as she ran to her bed, seeming to blend into her very surroundings. A proud smile tugged at his lips as he watched her run and jump onto her bed. She had inherited some of his speed. She would never be as fast as he, but she would be faster than anyone else she knew. He could see himself sitting in the stands with his friends as she won a race in track, getting a gold metal or trophy. Even if she decided not to run, he knew he would always be proud of her no matter what she did.

Rose slipped under her covers, resting her head on the fluffy red pillow, reaching over and grabbing her stuffed cat off of her nightstand. Amy had gotten the stuffed cat for her when she was born. It was an off white cat with a silk pink bow tied around it's neck. It was slightly discolored from the many adventures Rose had taken the poor thing on--dragging it around through the house, outside, through the mud, through the snow.

She peered up at him with her jade orbs. He walked over to her, tucking her in tenderly. "Goodnight, my Rose." He kissed her upon the forehead, and went to walk away until she reached out and grabbed his arm. He blinked in surprise, glanced behind, looking at her cute, pitiful face, pouting. She always gave him that look when she wanted something.

"Daddy?" Her voice was pleading, eyes shinning as if she were about to cry.

"Yes, princess?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Well," he bit his lip in thought. It was such a simple request, after all, he used to tell her stories out of books all the time. But Tails was waiting downstairs, and he hated to keep him waiting and away from Cream. Sonic looked at his daughter's pouting face and sighed; he couldn't resist the face. "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A story about you," she proclaimed at once as he sat down on the bed. "You and Mommy."

Sonic's blood ran cold, his heart almost stopping. He could barely keep the look of composure on his face. He could feel the tears threatening to prick his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He had to be strong, though, for her. She was still young, and though she knew her mother was gone, she did not know the reasons.

"O…Of course, sweetheart," he cleared his throat, wondering what kind of story he would tell, until an idea came to mind. "I'll tell you a story about how Mommy and I met and fell in love." _Leaving out some details, of course,_ he thought to himself. Couldn't tell all the details to a four year old, heck, he kept most of the details from his friends.

He watched her lips turn up into the biggest of smiles, and it was then he thought about how much she looked like her mother. Her short pink quills curved in around her cheeks and spiked up slightly in the back. Her radiant green orbs sparkled just like hers used to--he was sure she had gotten his color, but Amy's eye color and his eye color had been similar to begin with. Rose had inherited almost everything from her mother.

Whenever he had looked at his daughter he could still feel that pang of anguish spreading through his body like venom, and he knew one day, it would completely overtake him.

"Well," he began slowly, shaking his head clear of any thoughts of remorse, "we had been best friends since we were little. I had saved her from a bad guy when we were both young, and we had become instant friends."

"Did you always know you two would be together, Daddy?" she asked instantly. He could almost see the questions buzzing around her head, just waiting to be answered.

"No, sweetie. I didn't realize it until much later."

"How come?"

"Because…because…," he paused thoughtfully, wondering how to answer the question in words for her to understand. "Because Daddy couldn't see what everyone else saw."

"And what did they see?" she questioned, eyes wide like that of a deer. She sat up in bed, hands clutching onto her stuffed cat.

"They saw that we were perfect for each other," he answered simply, allowing a faint smile to touch his lips. "Everyone knew we were meant to be, except for, well, me," he chuckled lightly.

"So when did you finally figure it out?"

"Well, it all started one year around Christmas time…."

* * *

I peered around the festive room, keeping an eye out for any sign of pink. Everyone of my friends had been acting very strange as of late--whispering when I walked past, conversing with Amy, keeping an eye on me. I could have been acting paranoid, that I knew, but something was off. It was like they were planning something and I was the only one excluded from the plan. All I knew was that it had to do with me and _her_.

Amy Rose.

She was one of my closest friends who wanted to be something more; my girlfriend. Heck, she even went as far as claiming to be my girlfriend at one point! Of course, that was years ago, but still.

I was eighteen and she was sixteen. She had grown up a lot in the past three years. These days, she kept her distance, letting me be. Though she keeps her distance, I could still see the love in her eyes when she glances over in my direction.

Wonderful.

Tails thought I liked her, I could just tell. The way he always talked about her with me, the winks he sent me when I talked to her. Ugh. True, she was fun to hang out with, and she was actually pretty cool and nice, but that _didn't_ mean I had to like her like that.

They were just crazy, and had this notion formulated in their heads that we were meant to be together. I didn't get it. Couldn't a boy and girl just be friends these days? Sure, the one girl might be irrevocably in love with the boy, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends, right?

I told myself I was looking into the subject way too deeply. Amy and I would continue to be good friends_--just_ good friends. I would avoid any scheme or plan that they had formulated with ease, and her schoolgirl crush would just disappear and she would move on with her life.

The plan sounded so simple in my head.

"Thinking about Amy?" I saw Tails make his way through the crowed, aqua eyes glistening with mischief. My own eyes narrowed in response and I was immediately wary. People were always easy to read, and most of the time it was their eyes that gave them away.

"No," I immediately lied with ease. I had become good at lying about what I was thinking. Just because I was thinking about Amy, didn't mean I was in love with her. I thought about my friends all the time, why should this be any different? "Why do you care? And what are you up to?" I quizzed, voice full of suspicion.

"Nothing at all," he replied innocently, smiling. I saw something flicker in his eyes--had he seen through my lie? "It was just a question. Jeez, relax, would you?"

"I am relaxed," I muttered, crossing my arms. "You're up to something. And don't tell me you're not," I interjected quickly, as he went to open his mouth and reply, "because I know you are."

"Am not," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "You're just paranoid."

"Uh-huh."

"Well you are, cause no one here is planning anything but a party," he told me matter-of-factly, and I swore I saw the tiniest bit of a smirk tug at his lips. "So, come, have some refreshments and eat."

"Fine," I muttered, sighing as I finally gave in. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table where everyone else was standing, eating, talking, having a good time. Everyone was there but Amy.

Looking around curiously, I pondered why she hadn't showed up yet. It wasn't like her to be late to anything. I could feel some eyes on me as I kept looking around. Finally, Knuckle's voice brought me back to the crowd and away from my thoughts.

"Looking for something, Sonic?" Funny, that some_thing_ sure sounded like it was meant to be some_one_. I glanced over, meeting violet eyes and a smirk. "If you're looking for Amy, she's coming late."

"I never said I was looking for her," I snapped irritably, looking away so he wouldn't see the blush that had formed on my cheeks. It wasn't because I liked her or anything--I was just blushing at getting caught. Why was everyone bothering me about Amy anyways?

"Yeah right," Knuckles grinned triumphantly, and I could hear some of the others laugh as well. I could feel that blush getting warmer on my cheeks. Damn.

Just then, the doorknob turned and the door opened. Everyone's attention, especially mine, went to the door. Amy stepped through the door gracefully, though a little out of breath, like she had been running. I looked away instantly, not wanting anyone to think I was staring, but the others kept their gaze.

"Hey, guys," Amy smiled her usual sweet smile. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Amy," everyone greeted and went back to their conversations. She closed the door and hung her coat in the closet. Knuckles elbowed me in the stomach and I sent him a glare.

I looked over and watched the pink hedgehog make her way over to the crowd. I watched as she conversed with Cream and Rouge, laughing, smiling. A pang of jealousy entered my body, but vanished as quickly as it came. I had to chuckle to myself. Jealous? Over Amy talking to someone else? Just the thought made me want to laugh again. I must have been hungry or light headed or something to have that feeling come. Surely I couldn't miss her talking to me that much.

"What's so funny?"

I stopped immediately, looking over in the direction of the noise to see her jade orbs staring up at me in confusion. "Ahh,…Amy," I stammered awkwardly, looking around and seeing everyone stealing glances over in our direction. I looked back at her and she was still giving me that puzzled look. "Nothing, just thought of something funny from a while ago," I continued on quickly so she wouldn't ask, "What's up? Why were you late?"

"Oh, well, I was doing some things," she explained, shrugging lightly, brushing it off.

"Like what?" I inquired, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, if you must know, I was…buying you a gift," she murmured quietly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

I shot her a confused look of my own and suddenly felt uncomfortable. There it was--that love swimming in her eyes. I looked around to see everyone staring at us now, grin's plastered upon their faces. "Er…Amy, you…"

I was cut off by a voice shouting at me. "Hey, Sonic, look up!"

I automatically obliged Knuckles and looked up, seeing a mistletoe hanging above Amy and me. I felt my mouth go dry, wondering when they put that up there, because I certainly would have remembered if it was up there in the first place. _Tails…,_ I thought, my heart pounding furiously in my chest, _That little…._

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" I went to back away from Amy and looked into her eyes, wondering if she had anything to do with this. From her look of pure shock, I could tell she didn't know anything about this either. She glanced around, just as uncomfortable as I. She wanted to kiss me though, I could see that in her eyes too.

"Come on, Sonic," Knuckles taunted me, "just kiss her. You have to, you're under the mistletoe."

"Yeah, Sonic!"

"Do it!"

I bit my lip in torment, and noticed that Amy looked away. "You don't have to," she murmured, and I could hear the ache of sadness in her tone.

It suddenly felt like I lost control of my body. I caressed her cheek lightly, tilting her chin so she looked up at me. I noticed she looked confused, confused and very nervous. Slowly, I pressed my lips to her soft ones. It was all very blurry at that point--it felt like I had been shocked and while I was kissing her, I realized that it…felt really good. It felt normal, which was completely weird. The thought crossed my mind for a moment; why hadn't I done this before? I slowly pulled away, watching as her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks a rosy color.

"Wow," I breathed, having this uncontrollable urge to kiss her again. It was at that moment, I realized that I loved her all along, I just hadn't realized it before. Who would of thought, Sonic the Hedgehog, in love with Amy Rose.

Apparently, everyone else did.

* * *

Twelve years passed since Sonic first told his daughter, Rose, the bedtime story for the first time. Every night since, she has asked to hear the story of how her father and her mother fell in love. Every night, the blue hedgehog told his daughter the story, telling a little more of the story each time.

"Goodnight, my Rose," Sonic smiled after finishing the story, turning out the lights and leaving the room.

Rose curled up in a ball under her covers, wide awake. Questions buzzed throughout her head. How did her father know he loved her? Was it just a feeling he had? What happened after that? Did they get married soon after? Did they ever fight? Break up? She was yearning to know more about her mother than ever before. She wanted to know _everything._

Quietly, the pink hedgehog got up from her bed and walked to the door, into the hallway. Carefully, she tip-toed down the hallway and stopped once she heard her Father's voice talking to Tails.

"Finish telling her the story, Sonic?" Tails' calm voice filled her ears.

"Yeah," her father spoke clearly and sighed tiredly. Rose was confused; why did he sound so sad and tired? She couldn't remember if he had complained of not getting sleep the night before.

"It has such a sad ending…," Tails murmured, sounding like he was about to cry at the memory.

"What are you talking about?" Rose walked into the room and the two stood up immediately, surprised to see her out of bed. "Dad?" she stared icily at her father, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack right there and there. Something was wrong if her Father was acting like this.

"Rose, I--"

"What do you mean it's a sad story?" she cut him off, attention moving to the twin tailed fox. He stared down at the floor, blue eyes never glancing up to meet her fiery green ones. She moved her attention back to her father. "Tell me, Father!"

* * *

Hurray, finally got an actual story up! :) not a oneshot, but an actual story! I hope everyone liked this chapter, and if you have any constructive critiscm or if you thought it was confusing or anything to make it better, _please_ tell me because I want to help get my writing better.

Thanks for reading, and please review :)


	2. This is no fairytale

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything sonic related!_

* * *

Sonic could remember the first time Amy had caught him in a lie, a lie that had almost caused the two of them to break up. It was the one of the only times Amy had gotten so mad that she had packed her bags and left for the night, leaving Sonic alone and heartbroken. It wasn't even like he was guilty of the crime she thought he had committed; but the fact he had lied about it regardless was enough to make her angry enough to leave.

It had happened a couple months before he had proposed to her, back when he was still some big shot hero that everyone looked up to. Eggman was on the prowl again, searching to bring Sonic out of his hiding spot and into the open for the kill. He had captured some random girl on the street, a grey cat by the name of Gloria. Of course, Sonic had gone and saved the girl, and as thanks, she wanted to take him out to coffee and a treat. Gloria was fun to hang out with, and apparently she thought the same about him too.

It wasn't like he had cheated on Amy…or at least, meant to. The girl obviously had read the signals wrong, and probably didn't care that the world's most famous hero had a girlfriend that he loved and cared for. The kiss had meant nothing, of course, and Sonic had stopped it as soon as he realized what had been happening.

He couldn't tell Amy…no, he wouldn't. It wasn't even like it was his fault anyway, so what was the point? She wouldn't find out, and they could both be happy. How wrong he had been…. To this day Sonic still had no idea how Amy had found out about the kiss, but he had learned a very harsh and valuable lesson that he would never forget.

Oh how her green gems had glowed in such a fury that he had never seen before. It had honestly scared him to see her that angry.

Now he felt like he was re-living that moment all over again as he stared into his daughter's fuming green eyes, burning with the intensity of a thousand mad Amy's.

"Tell me, Father!"

Sonic slowly sank back down onto the couch, rubbing his temples as he attempted to sort through all the words he was trying to say in his head. But, what was he supposed to say? Tell her what he knew and have her heartbroken, just like her old man? He had never meant for his daughter to find out this way, nor did he want her to find anything out at all. He didn't want her to hear the sad, real story.

This was no fairytale bedtime story.

The real story was the kind of love story where it seemed like everything would turn out perfect, a happy ending as some call it. But no…this story had the type of ending where everything did a one-eighty, leaving people to question what could have gone wrong in such a perfect relationship.

Even Sonic, one of the main characters in this love story, had no idea how or why it had happened the way that it did. It seemed like everything had been going perfectly, and then suddenly… Had he been blind the whole time?

"Rose," his voice cracked as he peered up at her, eyes tired and weary.

That look in his eyes, the look pleaded with her to not to ask for the truth. For a moment she saw such sadness in his gems that it tugged at her heartstrings, but she _had_ to know, and she was determined to find out the true story at all costs.

"I…I can explain," he said finally.

"Then do so," she said with a hint of attitude, placing a hand on her hip much like Amy used to do when she was mad or waiting for something. "Explain to me why you've been lying to me for all these years. Explain to me why my own _father _has been keeping the secret of what happened to mom from his own daughter! Why, dad? Don't you think that I of all people should know what happened to my own mother?"

"I wanted to protect you," he answered honestly, "and I don't think you're ready to know yet." He watched as Rose narrowed her eyes in response.

"That's a load of crap," she hissed accusingly, anger bubbling to the surface. "Protect me? Or protect yourself?"

Sonic sucked in a breath from behind his fingers as he rubbed his face. He exhaled slowly, trying very hard not to get cocky and smart with her. One of them had to be patient and calm, and he knew it had to be him. He was the grown up, and he knew he had to act like one in this situation.

"You have to understand, Rose," Tails, who had been quiet this whole time, finally spoke, voice full of reason. "Or at least, calm down and try to. Your father wanted to wait until you were older to tell you because…because of how tragic the story is. Heck…we don't even know half of the things that went on with your mother around the time she…passed."

"Rose." Her attention turned back to her father, who was now standing. His voice scared her, it sounded so old and grave; it was so unlike him. Her heart was pounding so hard that she had to strain to hear past the thumping in her ears. "This is no fairytale or sweet bedtime story. This is the real thing, and real life. And let me be the first to tell you…real life isn't pretty."

"I can handle it."

"I don't think you can," Sonic told her simply, eyes searching hers. She sucked her cheek, obviously trying to bite back a snappy or wise-ass comment. "Rose…I can't even handle it at times…and because of that I don't think you can either."

"Then you obviously don't know how strong your daughter really is," she muttered defensively, feeling even more betrayed than before. She felt so double-crossed…how could her own father do this to her? It was her right to know!

"It's late…you really need to go to bed, you have school in the morning. We'll talk about this tomorrow night, alright?" There was a bit of edge to her father's voice, and it was obvious he was near his breaking point. More pushing and prodding and she knew he would refuse to tell her anything, and from the look on her father's face, she knew that she had better back off.

She had learned from her father some time ago, that sometimes one had to lose a battle to win the war. She would retreat quickly and then attack again another day to win the spoils of war. Giving a quick, curt nod, she slowly turned and walked back to her bedroom, mind racing faster than her father's feet could have ever carried him.

Listening to hear the door close, Tails turned his attention to his best friend, eyes big and uneasy. "Sonic…I…don't know what to say. You knew she would find out one day."

"Yeah," the blue hedgehog nodded, swallowing, "I just didn't think that day would be today. I don't want her to know Tails. I don't even want to know what was going on in Amy's head…" Sonic put his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. A sob escaped his lips as he rocked back in forth in his seat.

_Amy…my dear, sweet, Amy…what were you thinking? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us? We were all so happy together, weren't we? Couldn't you have just stayed a little bit longer? Couldn't you? _Every single day those words would echo through his head at least once. The moment that they did, his heart broke all over again.

The golden fox placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder, doing his best to console him. "Sonic, don't think about it like that. She was happy. Amy was so happy with you guys. Don't you remember the look on her face when Rose was born? That sparkle in her eyes…I've never seen her eyes sparkle so brightly. And when you asked her to marry her and when you guys actually did get married-- "

Sonic yanked away from the fox's touch, cutting him off in mid-sentence. "I think you should go." His tone of voice was cold, and the fox knew that he was just making Sonic feel even worse.

Tails frowned, wishing that he knew what to say to his older brother. So many times Sonic could comfort him, and now, when his buddy needed it the most, all he could do was make it worse.

"Sonic…" He knew it was a lost cause trying to talk to him now, so he thought it best to just leave. "I'll talk you tomorrow," he murmured in a quiet tone, walking away from the defeated blue blur.

* * *

The wood creaked, cutting the silence like a knife in the darkness of the night. The cream colored rabbit sighed as she leaned against the doorway, chocolate eyes scanning the dark room. She had to squint to see the pictures that were plastered upon the aqua colored walls and the stuffed animals that were scattered throughout the room, covering up the dark carpet.

She chuckled slightly to herself, wondering how many times she had asked her daughter to pick up her toys when she was done playing. It felt like after a while she'd forget what color the carpet underneath would be!

Quietly, she tip-toed into the bedroom and picked up each toy one by one and put it into a plastic container at the end of the bed. Her glance then shifted from the container to the bed near the wall and the lump that was under the covers. A smile couldn't help but tug at her lips as she saw her daughter's head poking out from under the comforter.

Her daughter possessed traits from both her and her husband. Brown patches of fur surrounded her aqua colored eyes that glistened just like the ocean in the sun. She had long ears that went down toward her shoulders, and her fur was a golden brown color instead of a creamy light brown. She had a long foxy bushy tail, but unlike her father, she only possessed one of them.

The rabbit gently smoothed the covers on the bed, and bent down to kiss her daughters head. "Sleep tight, my little angel," she whispered, voice full of love and compassion she could only feel for her daughter. "Sweet dreams."

Carefully, she slipped out of the room, walking silently down the hallway, peering into her own bedroom. There sat a defeated looking fox, his ocean like eyes looking like a storm had just passed through, leaving a wake of destruction on his spirit.

"What's wrong, hunny-bun?" she asked in that cute manner of hers, though her voice was still full of worry.

The only time she had seen Tails look this upset was the day that everyone had found out that Amy had died. She could only guess that something had happened with Sonic, which wasn't a step up from Amy being dead. Sonic…she worried what he would do to himself if he were alone for long periods of time, which is partly why they spent so much time with the blue hedgehog.

Tails instantly looked up as soon as he heard the gentle voice of the rabbit speak. His aqua colored orbs seemed to brighten as soon as he saw her figure. "Cream," he breathed, the frown that was placed upon his lips switching into a smile before her very eyes. "Oh, creamsicle…"

Cream let out a small giggle, slinking over and sitting down next to him. "That _is_ my name," she teased, moving so she sat behind him, placing her delicate fingers upon his shoulders. She felt every part of his body relax instantly as she began to massage all the knots out of his back.

"Mmm…you're so tense," she murmured quietly, biting her lip. Had he always been this tense? Or did something horrible happen tonight to make him this tense? Her heart lurched at the thought, and she prayed to any God out there that everything was alright with Sonic and Rose. She was too afraid to ask outright.

"You're a godsend, Cream," he sighed, leaning back into her a little. He felt content for the first time in days. "How's Tawny?"

"Sleeping," she responded, rubbing his back gently. "She sleeps like a little angel. She's growing up so fast, Tails. I feel like just yesterday she was a little baby…and now she's in school! Why does time have to pass by so quickly?"

"I dunno…. I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were all young and fighting Eggman, and Amy was still with us."

She hummed in response, thinking back to the years when her best friend was still alive and happy. "Tails…did something happen with Sonic?" she asked finally. He only brought up Amy and the good ol' days when something happened with Sonic.

"Rose…came in when we were talking about her mother," Tails responded after a moment of silence. "Now that she's found out Sonic hasn't been telling her the whole story she's going to be more curious than ever."

"Can you blame her, though?" Cream mused in a small voice, much like that of her childish voice twenty something years ago. "If I were her…I would want to know what happened to my mother too. She's a teenager, Tails. She wants to learn about the world and the past, and she's going to. Sonic can't keep her in the dark forever…she's going to have to grow up at some point."

"It's going to be so painful though…for both of them, and all of us, reliving those moments before her death. Sonic still won't tell me everything he knows, how is he supposed to tell his own daughter if he can't tell his best friend?" Tails turned so he was looking into Cream's chestnut eyes.

Cream sucked in a breath of air, playing with her ear as she thought. Sonic may have known more than Tails did, but she was pretty sure she knew more than the two of them combined. Her eyes briefly flickered to her dresser drawer before locking back on Tails' worried eyes.

"I think Sonic's scared to let it out. It's his defense mechanism, and he thinks that he can't get hurt anymore than he is. If he doesn't let it out…no one has to know it happened except for him," the rabbit explained slowly, "and no one else has to feel the pain that he does."

"He's not going to tell her," the fox realized, the gears in his mind turning.

"No...I don't think he will until he's ready," she agreed quietly. _No one's going to share the information they have until they're ready to let go of the past and acknowledge that it truly did happen._

Tails sighed, leaning his head against Cream's shoulder. She held him in her arms protectively, kissing the top of his head. What would she do if Tails left her like Amy left Sonic? What if he left her and Tawny to fend for themselves? She couldn't bear to even think those types of thoughts, it was much too painful. She could scarcely imagine what type of pain the two hedgehogs had to be going through.

"Why do you think Amy did what she did?" Tails asked hesitantly, breaking the silence once more. Cream wasn't stupid, and knew very well that the cunning fox suspected she knew much more than she let on.

"I think…that she was scared too, Tails."

* * *

_Wahoo, the second chapter is up! I appologize for it being such a long wait, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I do hope it was worth the wait though._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
